1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zipper tape. More specifically, this invention relates to a zipper tape having a beaded edge over which individual metal teeth are clamped.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn. 1.97 to 1.99
A wide variety of tapes for use in metal zippers are already in the prior art. Some of these, such as the old U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,370 which issued Dec. 23, 1941 to Brozek teach the idea of a beaded edge formed by laying a cord along the edge of a tape and doubling back the tape fabric to form a cover over the cord which is then stitched. The metal teeth are then clamped over the covered cord.
In another old U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,908 which issued Dec. 18, 1962 to Firing the edge cord is actually woven into the tape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,095 which issued May 3, 1960 to W. T. Carson separate cords on either sides of the tape are bundled and woven into the tape and then coated for protection.
None of the structures of the prior art presents a tape structure which possesses suitable qualities of strength, resistance to alkaline laundry solutions and flexibility desired by industry.